swse_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode VI - The Return of the Sith
Trailer Opening Crawl Intro Os heróis da República deixam o combatem intenso do Outer Rim e retornam para a segurança dos Core Worlds. Partem de Jaga´s Cluster, próximo a Elom, rumando para o centro da galáxia. Avançam pela Parlemian Trade Route através dos Rims. Com uma suceção de jumps, aproximam-se dos Core Worlds, onde seguem para Corellia. Enquanto desfrutam da viagem tranquila, notícias continuam vindo do front, a guerra entre República e Mandalorians continua intensa. A Lata Nova segue para a órbita de Corellia, onde encontra um grande número de naves trafegando. Corellia é um dos fundadores da República, o lar dos melhores engenheiros das galáxias. Com a maior parte de suas indústrias em órbita, Corellia preserva suas belezas naturais, é um planeta exuberante. A nave segue pela atmosfera, indo para a parte do planeta onde é dia. Passam por belos alpes, imensas planícies, lindas praias, grandes mares. Pousam em Coronet City, capital de Corellia. Após uma recepção calorosa de representantes do governo local, são levados ao palácio real, onde suítes de luxo foram preparadas para sua estada. Chapter 1 - Corellia 1st Act - Speeches 39 - 250 Ao amanhecer de um novo dia, um farto café da manhã. Logo seguem para a frente do palácio real, onde a população e os militares reúnem-se para uma cerimônia organizada por King Solo. O sábio governante fala ao povo, confirmando os rumores da perda de Tirf Nost, um dos maiores heróis de Corellia. Em homenagem ao grande general, uma estátua fora erguida no centro da praça localizada à frente do palácio real. Solo anuncia uma nova empreitada de Corellia na guerra contra os Mandalorians, a formação de uma nova frota. A frota é equipada com as mais novas tecnologias, possui modernas naves e é integrada pelos mais bem treinados soldados de Corellia. Para a liderança dos Republic Commandos que atuarão com a divisão do exército, Commander Astebas Onirinculo Nervas. Para a liderança da frota no espaço, um renomado Corellian, Admiral Saul Karath. Para a liderança da divisão do exército, General Raaf Tamlane. Está formada a Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force! Após os discursos, seguem para um banquete, onde encontram outras grandes figuras da República. São convidados por King Solo para participar do funeral de Tirf Nost, mas optam por deixar o planeta com os soldados. Embarcam, partindo para a frtoa na órbita de Corellia. 2nd Act - CIMF 39 - 250 Seguem para a frota, embarcando em sua flagship, um Interdictor. Após apresentados seus aposentos, seguem a uma reunião com a chefe da tripulação para apresentação da composição da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force... Major Tana Mara, chefe da tripulação da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force apresenta a composição da força a seus novos líderes. Apresenta ainda o curso da frota e seu destino, Zeltron. Concluída a apresentação da Major, Jedi General Raaf Tamlane aproveita o tempo para falar a seus companheiros. Chapter 2 - Leadership 1st Act - Happy New Year 40 - 1 Uma comemoração para a chegada do novo ano é preparada nas naves. Na flagship da frota, Jedi General Raaf Tamlane e Jedi Commander Aglargad falam às tropas. Aglargad é anunciado como o primeiro Jedi Commander a assumir uma das Brigades da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force, a Bravery Brigade! 2nd Act - Generals 40 - 24 Ao final da comemoração do ano novo, General Raaf Tamlane apresenta seu segundo Commander, Jedi Commander Shantor Igomun, da Nobility Brigade. Prosseguem viagem para Zeltron, onde encontram outras duas frotas da República. High General Revan, uma Jedi General, General Raaf Tamlane, Admiral Saul Karath, Jedi Commander Aglargad e Jedi Commander Shantor Igomun reúnem-se para discutir as próximas missões da República: a reconquista de Onderon e Dxun! Após a reunião com High General Revan, General Raaf apresenta seu terceiro Commander, Jedi Commander Uriah Zekk, da Droid Brigade. General Raaf Tamlane, Commander Shantor Igomun, Commander Uriah Zekk e Commander Astebas O. Nevras preparam as estratégias e táticas da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force. As tropas preparam-se para partir ao assaulto. 3rd Act - Preparations 40 - 24 Após o almoço, os Jedi preparam-se para partir. Antes de deixaram o Interdictor, T3-R2 apresena um logo que confeciona a partir dos logos da República e do misterioso símbolo encontrado pelos Jedi em Corellia anos atrás. A Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force tem uma bandeira! Partem para a frota de Revan, que faz o jump to hyperspace em direção a Onderon. Na flagship, High General Revan apresenta um briefing da missão e Bao Dur atualiza algumas partes de Aglargad. Chapter 3 - Onderon 1st Act - Arrival 40 - 29 A flagship sai do hyperspace após um dia de viagem. Os Jedi desembarcam com Revan em um transporte e a flagship segue viagem com a frota a Onderon. O transporte entra no hyperspace, rumando também a Onderon. Após uma semana de viagem, chegam a seu destino antes da frota. Trabalhando em equipe e confiando na Força, atravessa o bloqueio Mandalorian e pousam na superfície de Onderon. 2nd Act - The Forest 40 - 30 Após pousarem, Revan segue a Isis e os demais vão para a floresta buscar aliados. O grupo novamente se divide para melhor varrer a floresta. A presença dos Jedi é sentida pela Força, e Shantor e Astebas são surpreendidos por um Terentatek! Após vencer a criatura, vão em direção aos dois companheiros que encontraram alguns nativos... Seguem pela floresta, seguindo o grupo de nativos caçadores. Tamlane resolve então iniciar o encontro diplomático capturando um dos integrantes do grupo e iniciando um confronto... O caçador atacado pede ajuda de Drexls, que vêm em seu auxílio e levam o General para o alto. Em um combate intenso, derrubam uma besta e domam a outra, ganhando o respeito do nativo. O caçador os conduz então até seu povo para ouvirem suas propostas. 3rd Act - Allies 40 - 30 São recebidos em uma vila de Beast Riders e indagados por suas intenções. Logo a responsável pela vila concorda em recebê-los e contar a história de seu povo. Porém, antes que chegassem a um acordo sobre uma reunião com todos os líderes dos Beast Riders, tentam novamente ameaçar os nativos com a Força, iniciando outro conflito... Em uma reunião com o povo, conseguem mostrar seu valor e convencê-lo a convocar um encontro de Beas Lords. Beast Riders partem para outras vilas levando a mensagem. Aguardam o amanhecer para saberem as respostas dos Beast Lords. 40 - 31 Durante a noite, Uriah Zekk tem uma visão da Força. Pela manhã, compartilha-a com seu companheiro antes de ouvirem a resposta dos Beast Lords. Os Beast Riders retornam após terem ido às outras vilas trazendo a notícia de um encontro de Beast Lords no Fortress Kira ao anoitecer. Durante o dia, invadem a cabana da líder da vila, roubando um datadisk. Aproveitam o resto do dia para passear de Drexl em Onderon. Voam para Fortress Kira, onde falam aos Beast Lords. Uma aliança entre República e Beast Riders é formada para a libertação de Onderon! 4th Act - Preparations 40 - 32 Seguem para a floresta para encontrar com o High General Revan e discutir os detalhes da investida. Revan os espera na clareira onde pousaram. 40 - 33 Um exército de Beast Riders se reúne no Fortress Kira. Após um encorajamento de seus líders, os Beast Riders partem, rumando a Iziz. Chapter 4 - The Second Battle of Onderon 1st Act - Incursion 40 - 33 O exército de Beast Riders voa para Iziz! Ao amanhecer, a Second Battle for Onderon começa! Beast Riders em seus Drexls atacam os Mandalorians sobre os muros de Iziz liderados pelos Revanchists para conquistar uma entrada para a cidade. A batalha é intensa sobre os muros de Iziz. Com os turrets desativados, os Beast Riders iniciam a batalha com vantagem, rapidamente tomando uma vasta porção do muro. Os Jedi comandam o avanço, e abrem um dos portões da cidade com a ajuda de um novo aliado. Logo os Mandalorians religam os turrets, e o balanço da batalha muda repentinamente. 2nd Act - Ground Assault O exército de Beast Riders avança por Iziz. Enfrentam diversos Mandalorians e bloqueios, finalmente chegando à praça central na metade do dia. Um grande número de Mandalorians se concentra na praça central de Iziz para conter uma milícia rebelde. Os Jedi e Commandos vão para o confronto, que torna-se uma grande e longa batalha. 3rd Act - The Sky Ramp Beast Riders se unem à Milícia da guarda de Iziz, avançando para a Sky Ramp. Liderados pelos Revanchists, marcham para o palácio. As tropas sobem pela Sky Ramp. Derrubando a resistência Mandalorian pelo caminho, chegam à uma pequena praça que abriga o controle das comunicações de longa distância. As tropas de reconquista enfrentam os Mandalorians, tomando a praça e o controle das comunicações. Os Beast Riders avançam com os Revanchists pela Sky Ramp, chegando ao palácio. Forçam sua entrada, encontrando uma recepção ilustre! 4th Act - Iziz Palace Os Revanchists entram no palacio liderando os Beast Riders e encontrando uma forte resistência. Enfrentam os Mandalorians, tomando a entrada do palácio. A batalha prossegue no palácio de Iziz. As tropas de reconquista avançam, tomando mais do hall de entrada e eliminando muitos Mandalorians, mas às custas de muitos dos seus. Os Revanchists pressionam o ataque, indo contra o líder dos Mandalorians! Mandalore luta bravamente com seus subordinados, mas é forçado a recuar. Commanders Uriah Zekk e Shantor Igomun enfrentam Mandalore em um combate épico. Após uma longa luta, Mandalore é forçado a fugir, abandonando seu centro de comando. Os Revanchists continuam no combate. General Tamlane se recupera, usando a Força para terminar por tomar o palácio de Iziz. Resgatados pelo High General Revan, King Oron Kira e Queen Galia recebem seu palácio de volta. Após uma vitória inicial, preparam-se para o contra-ataque Mandalorian. Chapter 5 - The Defense of Iziz 1st Act - Preparations A milícia de Iziz e os BeaRiders são liderados pelos Revanchists para a vitória! Iziz é retomada pelos habitantes de Onderon e os Mandalorians são forçados a se retirar para a floresta e para Dxun. Cientes do iminente contra-ataque Mandalorian, milícia, Beast Riders e Revanchists organizam a defesa da cidade murada. 2nd Act - The Defense of Iziz 40 - 35 O esperado ataque Mandalorian começa ao amanhecer! Basilisk War Droids voam de Dxun para Onderon pela fusão das atmosferas, lançando seu ataque contra a cidade murada. Beast Riders e Revanchists detém momentaneamente o avanço dos Basilisks, mas a superioridade dos Mandalorians prevalece e a batalha vai para a muralha de Iziz. Em pouco tempo os Mandalorians começam a tmar a muralha e abrem passagem para mais tropas invadirem a cidade e tomarem os turrets. Os Revanchists atrasam o avanço dos Mandalorians o quanto podem, mas o inimigo consegue pressionar suas defesas. As forças Mandalorians avançam e alcançam a praça central de Iziz! A batalha é intensa na praça central. Com várias Companies inimigas atacando a praça, apenas a Força pode ajudar os Revanchists. O domínio de Raaf Tamlane sobre a Força salva os riders da infantaria e impede o avanço da maior parte das forças inimigas! Revanchists e Onderonians lutam bravamente para defender a entrada da Sky Ramp, mas os Mandalorians conseguem prevalecer e tomar a praça, levando a batalha para a Sky Ramp! Com todas as tropas recuadas para a Sky Ramp, resta-lhes a tarefa de defendê-la... 40 - 36 Os Mandalorians pressionam o ataque contra a Sky Ramp, mas a defesa dos Jedi persiste. Em uma tentativa de finalmente retomar a cidade, um novo Battallion é destacado para Iziz, chegando com uma chuva de mísseis e destruindo as turrets da Sky Ramp. Os Mandalorians preparam-se para um ataque final contra a Sky Ramp e o Iziz Palace. Os Mandalorians avançam, vencendo quase toda a defesa de Iziz. Após um longo e intenso confronto, os Onderonians perdem o controle da Sky Ramp e os Mandalorians iniciam o golpe final. Um Battalion de Basilisks atravessa de Dxun para Onderon quando a fusão de atmosferas atinge o ápice. Em pouco tempo vencem os drexls que atrasavam seu avanço, e logo repelem os últimos Beast Riders também. Os Basilisks se posicionam sobre a cidade, e dão o golpe final contra Iziz. O battalion de Basilisks enviado a Onderon inicia um bombardeio a Iziz, mas um escudo de Força protege a cidade da destruição no último instante! A frota Revanchist chega ao sistema, lançando seu ataque a Onderon e Dxun. Os Jedi que lideram as tropas tomam a dianteira, pousando no planeta e se juntando a Revan para a defesa de Iziz. O Elite Squad segue para sua próxima missão, usando drexls e Basilisks para cruzar a fusão de atmosferas com um pequeno exército. Astebas e Shantor lideram a operação, conseguindo chegar em segurança a Dxun. Os homens reunidos para acompanhá-los, porém, são abatidos na transição. Log Log dos chapters 1 a 5. Log do chapter 5. Category:Campaigns Category:Mandalorian Wars Category:Resumos